User blog:MoltonMontro/Probably Boring Suggestions Thingy
|-|#1= General tweaks, most of which are relevant to other suggestions. Renaming: Several items in Unturned 3 use either a conflicting name, or one that just doesn't follow in-line with others. *Beach Chair -> White Beach Chair *Umbrella (Barricade) -> Beach Umbrella *Couch -> White Couch *Cot -> White Cot *Bedroll -> White Bedroll *Tractor (Green) -> Farm Tractor *Tractor (Red) -> Garden Tractor *BLT Sandwich (Canned Bacon) -> Inorganic BLT Sandwich *BLT Sandwich (Bacon) -> Organic BLT Sandwich *'Beef Sandwich' (Canned Beef) -> Inorganic Beef Sandwich *'Beef Sandwich' (Cooked Beef) -> Organic Beef Sandwich And it applies to a few vehicles, too... *Makeshift Vehicle (1 Seater) -> 1 Seater Makeshift Vehicle *Makeshift Vehicle (4 Seater) -> 4 Seater Makeshift Vehicle *Makeshift Vehicle (6 Seater) -> 6 Seater Makeshift Vehicle *Ural (Russia) -> Olive Ural *APC (Russia) -> Olive APC Weaponry: Card Iron Sights: The model is too small vertically, and so it floats on anything that isn't the Calling Card. The model should be extended downward some, to compensate. Ekho Magazine: The current description doesn't acknowledge the caliber it uses. I will show the current one in italics, and then the proposed change, below. :Ranger grade magazine. Designed to fit 7 rounds. :High caliber ranger grade magazine. Designed to fit 7 rounds. Vonya Magazine: The Vonya is a unique Shotgun, as its Magazine Attachment can be refilled, unlike others. To help show this, the description should be changed accordingly. In italics, the original is shown below; under the italics is the proposed tweaks. :Ranger grade magazine. Designed to fit 7 shells. :Ranger grade magazine. Designed to fit 7 . Viper: The Viper's description is a bit... off. The original is above the suggested. :German carbine chambered in Civilian ammunition. :German carbine chambered in Viper ammunition. Campfire: The Oven is outclassed by the Campfire. The Campfire is able to be crafted sooner, and does not require a Generator to function. The only downside is the lesser health amount, as the ability to damage you when stepped on has been removed. Logs are easy to get, and there's hardly ever a time someone decides to destroy a Heat source. Why bother with an Oven when you can have a more reliable Campfire? My suggestion is to make it so standing on the Campfire burns you, like it used to. Make Oven great again! As a side note: Fireproof can work protecting yourself while standing on the Campfire. Exploded Vehicles: After exploding, vehicles currently appear grayed and burning until they despawn. They should now just remain on fire for a majority of their time before they despawn entirely, and generate contact-damage Heat when doing so. For the rest of the time, it can just smoke/smolder, and be harmless. Just a random thing for consistency if the Campfire can damage you again. Proof Values: Three proof values exist currently: Waterproof, Radiation Proof, and Fireproof. *'Radiation Proof' is tweaked to be a more proper way to combat the Acid Zombie. Clothing with Radiation Proof are immune to the Acid Status Effect. *'Fireproof' should protect against open Heat sources, like the Campfire. *'Waterproof' clothing will now slightly increase speed, with a more noticeable effect if a full set of Waterproof clothing is worn. This will give more incentive to use these clothes for more than just your start of an underwater base. Leather + Glue = Tape: Make Leather great again! It... really sucks at the moment. :| Tape can now be crafted with Leather and Glue. Why? Because! >:( Carepackage: Tweaked so it doesn't just spam guns and attachments 24/7. Helps to balance progression if it had survival supplies, like food/water/medicine, or tools. Would also make weapons from a Carepackage more valuable. Nearby Menu: Plants should no longer block items on the Nearby Menu. If I can walk through them, then I should be able to scavenge through them. >.> Skills: Crafting: Crafting is changed to be more progressive. Maple and Pine should not be able to be used in most recipes until, at least, Crafting II is reached. This would allow for, say, Birch, to be something that is actually used for once. Warmblooded: Warmblooded is renamed to Adaptive. Each level will slightly reduce damage taken from Heat, and Burner Zombie explosions, alongside the current benefits of Warmblooded. Re-balance Metal: The Vault Door is stronger than metal structures, making it redundant in most cases. Meanwhile, a single Demolition Charge can destroy any metal structure. Water Tweaks: Liquid Storage: The current liquid storage system for Fuel is great. Unfortunately, Water still uses the previous system. It would be better if they both used the newer system, to keep things consistent. Plus, the newer system is just better anyways, with less limitations than the older system. By using the newer system, a Storm could gradually fill your Rain Barrel, similar to a Pump Jack's mechanics. Less Magical Crop Growth: Rather than crops be at 100% after a Storm ends, it could just boost growth rate. This would be nice for those custom content creators who have crops with long growth times, and it would help those needing while it's in the middle of a Storm. Hydroplaning: See: #6. |-|#2= My suggestions based around dyeing. Some suggestions from #1 apply. Dyeing: Currently, dyeing is quite unpolished. Here's my propositions. Change it so Smoke Grenades are used instead of Flares. Black, and technically white, can now be achieved. Instead of choosing the color when crafting the item, dyeing is an entirely separate blueprint that occurs after crafting what you want to eventually dye. As an example, two blueprints are shown below. The one in italics is the current one. :Cloth (x6) + Metal Bar (x2) + Red Flare = Red Beach Chair :Beach Chair + Red Flare = Red Beach Chair This change also means that, for example, a Green Beach Chair can become a Yellow Beach Chair. A lot of items that have variants can't be dyed, so we can change that now. The following items should now be able to be dyed: *Balaclava *Bandana *Cap *Hoodie *Parka *Poncho *Scarf * *Sweatervest *T-Shirt *Toque *Umbrella (Parachute) Since there are no Flares in black, many items do not have a black variant. The following would now be added to accommodate these changes: *Black Umbrella (Barricade) *Black Couch *Black Cot *Black Bedroll *Black Beach Chair As a bonus, a method of changing the color of vehicles can be added, too! A way to do something like this to vehicles has been suggested a lot in the past, so why not satisfy people while revamping dyeing? Flare: Material in blueprints to dye items is removed. Smoke Grenade: Now a material used in blueprints to dye items. Spray Paint: A new Tool item! It can be found rarely as a part of the Gas spawngroup, but also crafted. Coming in eight variants, they're used too alter a vehicle's color. It works on most vehicles. All variant names are as follows: *'Black Spray Paint' *'Blue Spray Paint' *'Green Spray Paint' *'Orange Spray Paint' *'Purple Spray Paint' *'Red Spray Paint' *'White Spray Paint' *'Yellow Spray Paint' The description for them all is as followed: :Aerosol paint. Contains enough paint to alter a vehicle's color. The proposed crafting recipe for them to use is as follows: :Flare (critical) + Metal Scrap + Glue = Spray Paint Spray Paint works on the following vehicles: *Jetski *Hatchback *Offroader *Quad *Racecar *Roadster *Sedan *Snowmobile *Truck *Van The Rainbow Hatchback is its own vehicle, and as such is not possible to use Spray Paint on. The same applies to the Tractor, where the the two have different models entirely. Military Spray Paint: To satisfy even more people, my suggestion is to have a military grade variant of the Spray Paint, which only works on a few vehicles. It exists to provide a legitimate way to get map-exlusive variants of certain military grade vehicles. The variant names are the following: *'Desert Military Spray Paint' *'Forest Military Spray Paint' *'Olive Military Spray Paint' These would not be crafted. However, all can be found rarely inside Carepackages. Depending on the map, you can also find the respective Military Spray Paint variant rarely as a part of the Military spawngroup. The following can be affected by Military Spray Paint: *APC *Jeep *Huey *Humvee *Tank *Ural The description used for them is as follows: :Aerosol paint. Designed to replicate the military color standard. .dat File Value: This would be a lot to micro-manage, so the easiest thing to do would be something similar to how Heat works. This way, changes can easily be applied to many blueprints at once. A .dat File Value could be inputted, and then the variants can follow. They would be in alphabetical order, as usual. To minimize spammed blueprints showing up, there are two materials marked as critical: the Smoke Grenade, and the target wanted to be dyed. Dyeing Tab: Since there's so much possibility with this, and what you can dye is so vast, and of such variety, a new Dyeing Tab could be added to the Crafting Menu! It could be placed at the far-right. |-|#3= Zombie-related suggestions. Some suggestions from #1 may be relevant. General Tweaks: Remove the ability to damage Invulnerable Vehicles on the following zombies: *'Normal Zombie' *'Flanker Zombie' *'Burner Zombie' *'Sprinter Zombie' *'Crawler Zombie' And zombies with the following modifier: *'Radioactive Zombie' Acid Zombie: At some point, there seems to be a time where you take no damage from this. At other times, it's that you're always taking damage from this. In either case, the Acid Zombie is so abundant to the point it just needs changes to make it more interesting. Suggestions: *Heavily lower the player damage dealt per tick. *Allow for damaging vehicles directly, rather than players that pass through acid while in a Vehicle. *Allow for damaging Invulnerable Vehicles. *Make moving vehicles a priority over players. *Predict farther ahead for vehicles, than for players. Basically, basic AI to cut vehicles off. *Slowly degrade the quality of worn clothing while having the Acid Status Effect. *The Acid Status Effect can be negated with Chemical Proof clothing. Burner Zombie: The Burner Zombie is probably one of the most tedious zombies. It's a great barrier at threat early-game, keeping those trying to scavenged forced to take their time, or otherwise possibly need to flee. Late game? They're everywhere, constantly. You must expend resources to kill one, or otherwise your time is being spent just as a fresh-spawn would. Progression is at a halt. If you do not seek and destroy them first, you are forced to use a Ranged Weapon constantly, as the spread of Burner Zombies stacks up when one dies. Suggestions: *Slightly reduce speed, so they can eventually fall out of line with any Normal Zombies. *Slightly reduce health: they're on fire! Burning corpses don't fend themselves well! *Fiery explosion on death does a little bit of damage to any nearby zombies. Make the game have more scenarios with situational benefits and strategies. Let The Player adapt. Hyper Zombie: In response to the general tweaks made, any zombie that has the Hyper modifier can now damage Invulnerable vehicles. Mega Zombie: In response to the general tweaks made, Mega Zombies are an exception to not being able to damage Invulnerable entities. |-|#4= Some general buffs and re-balances to items and vehicles. Some suggestions are relevant to #1, and to #3. Spec Ops Beret: To help counteract the lack of progression for dealing with a Burner Zombie, the Spec Ops Beret can now be Fireproof. Spec Ops Vest: To help counteract the lack of progression for dealing with a Burner Zombie, the Spec Ops Vest can now be Fireproof. Spec Ops Top: To help counteract the lack of progression for dealing with a Burner Zombie, the Spec Ops Top can now be Fireproof. Spec Ops Bottom: To help counteract the lack of progression for dealing with a Burner Zombie, the Spec Ops Bottom can now be Fireproof. Hummingbird: With it now being a Mafia spawn, as well as a Spec Ops spawn, it (among others) has been downgraded from its previous stature. The Hind, Orca, and Huey, are all superior to this. Minor adjustments against the Huey, to make it weaker, and then a few statistical increases for the Hummingbird, would be great. Many people want Invulnerability, but, at this point, all the helicopters besides the Police Helicopter would have it. |-|#5= Some quality of life suggestions on lighting. Also some new content suggestions. The suggested changes exist in light of things like the Effect Node in the Editor, and for encouraging more darker-themed maps, and caves. Consistency: Currently, there is a difference in how The Player sees light they produce, and how others see light The Player produces. For the most part, others see light someone produces as a small sphere around The Player. That player, however, sees it in a large cone away from them. Others also see some light generated from things that The Player producing it does not normally see. This needs to be made one way, or another, not a mix. Flashlight: Now reduced to a common utility flashlight. The lighting that would now be seen by everybody is the same as seen by The Player: a cone. However, this cone is currently too large, and too bright. It should be reduced to that one flashlight left in the toolbox for a year that the batteries are never replaced on: yeah, that one. A weak light, with a small radius. Headlamp: Power is kept the same, but now all players will see the light in a cone, rather than a sphere. Tactical Light: More powerful than the Flashlight, and now all players would see the lighting in a cone, rather than others seeing it as a sphere. Tactical Laser: Currently, The Player does not see the big sphere of red light they create when using this in a dark area. I feel like this is a nice touch when you're down in the depths of darkness. Although, a big sphere of red light seems a bit strange. The Tactical Laser now generates a small beam of weak red light, with a more focused and brighter red dot at the end of it. In really dark areas, the red beam of light is more noticeable. Rangefinder: The above applies here. However, in regards to a green light. Handlight: The Handlight (or Portable Spotlight) is a stronger version of the Flashlight. It could be more effective than the current Flashlight, with a brighter lighting effect and wider radius. |-|#6= New mechanics! Huzzah! Hydroplaning: In one of the blogs by Smartly Dressed Games, we see a video showing some (at the time) recent-ish rain experiments. As the storm rages on, the ground is lightly blanketed in water. If rain was changed to be more like this, vehicles could be affected by it. Don't go too fast now, or you'll just glide. I always want to assert my suggestions as a "fact". :( Reminds me of writing analytical papers. I keep using "should" or "would" before changing it. x.x Stabilize: While holding on a Ladder will cause the player to "Stabilize" themselves. They will be locked in place, and only connected to the ladder with one arm, and one leg, both on the same side of The Player's body. Hitting will make The Player hang on with their right side, and thus being able to see the left side of the area. Hitting will make The Player hang on with their left side, and thus being able to see the right side of the area. My reasoning behind this randomly random feature that I am unsure of why I am suggesting? Uh... because the Unturned ladder system sucks! :D ... Even though I already managed to fix this problem of not being able to easily close hatches via epic spins that are far cooler than this idea... dammit. :/ |-|#7= Miscellaneous additions. Building: Electric Fence: More uses for le' Generators. Most electric fencing is usually not barbed. So, this new addition can be stronger, and more heavy-hitting, but at the cost of only functioning damage-wise when it is powered. When it is not powered, colliding with the Electric Fence would not harm you. Waypoint Node: A Barricade that can be crafted. When placed, it can be be interacted with by using the key. Interacting opens up a text box to name the Waypoint Node. By default, it is called a "Waypoint". Once named, it will generate a new location on the owner's Chart, and GPS. Those in the owner's group can see, and name, Waypoint Nodes, too. It could possibly be limited to only appearing on the GPS, if the GPS warranted an actual benefit over the Chart. Naval Mine: The ultimate anti-watercraft defense. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!". Trying to place this outside of water doesn't work. When you try to place it in water, it is able perpetually held a certain distance away from the top of the water. It acts the same as a Landmine or Claymore does, but, with more emphasis on blowing things out of the water. Sea-defense, to hinder enemies when a Sentry can't reach. Buoy: Using the same water-building mechanics mentioned above, the Buoy would be perpetually be held at a certain distance from the surface water. Navigational Buoy: The Navigational Buoy (or Electric Buoy). A bigger buoy, but coming equipped with a small platform, and lights. Possibly crafted using the previously mentioned Handlight. Could require a nearby Generator for the lights to function. Greenhouse Structures: The Greenhouse Wall, and Greenhouse Roof, would be added. They could be made from mainly glass. Sunlight would be able to travel through them, unlike other structures and barricades, allowing your interior crops to experience the full affect of light. The Greenhouse Roof could also have a magical sprinkler/drain system, so a Storm can affect interior plants, too. Weaponry: Jackhammer: An upgrade to the Pickaxe. It's a continuously-damaging weapon that, like the Pickaxe, can destroy boulders. Basically the Chainsaw of rocks. Hammer Drill: :A cordless rotary hammer drill, powered by magic batteries. A proper low-tier continuously-damaging weapon. Watch: Basically a return of the Watch from Antique. However, time would be displayed on the Information tab, with the map, passively. It wouldn't need to be held. Buoyancy Compensator: The Buoyancy Compensator (or Diving Vest), would, simply, be a Waterproof Vest, to go along with the other clothing items similar to it. Multimeter: When held, it would show the radius of AoE barricades, and similar things. Basically, you can see the radii of Claims, Electricity, Safezones, and Deadzones. |-|#8= Water ballistics. Coo'lio. Water Ballistics: Simply put: make underwater fights more random. Bullet spread should be increased, and range should be decreased. Damage and velocity could even be reduced. .dat File Value: A new .dat File Value is added to allow some weapons to negate this penalty, and even thrive better when underwater. Category:Blog posts